The coat
by Randomnumber
Summary: This fic is like my earlier fic about how the yellow couch made it's way onto the Bebop, except this one deals with a coat


There is a funny basis to this fic. I am a huge bebop fan and so I pay attention to every little detail. One thing that stuck in my mind is this; Spike's coat in the end credits. Look at it closely and remember Jupiter Jazz 1&2….It's either the same coat that Faye is wearing or a very similar coat. I decided that for my second fic written about an inanimate object in CB to write on how Faye aquired Spikes coat. This should take place somewhere before ep. 6 but after ep. 5   
  
Warning: Those who are used to my writing may see that this is abnormal. There is nowhere near as much humor in this piece as I normally use. Sorry but I needed to use this strategy in order to have the situation fit.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop and if I did I wouldn't admit it while writing a comical fan-fiction. Also due to complaints I shall not accept any further complaints. Thank you and please have a nice day  
  
-Avast ye lubbers and urhh do something… _  
  
************aboard the BeBop in their living area*****  
  
A familiar blue suit is stretched out on the couch, but the suit seemed flat to Faye Valentine's eyes. *Why does the lunkhead seem thinner than usual?* Not derterred from her course of action the femme fatale of the Bebop made her way down the stairs and kicked the back of the horribly ugly yellow couch. "Get up jerk, You left a mess in the bathroom, and I'm not gonna clean it up."  
  
"Who are you talking to?" asked a lanky shadow from the kitchen. Faye was taken completely off guard. She truly didn't know if that was Spike in the kitchen or if Jet had lost a lot of muscle mass.  
  
"Ummm I thought I was talking to you," Faye realized that the blue suit really was on the couch and suddenly becaome wary of the still hidden shadow "You aren't naked are you?" Faye emphasized her phrase with a face that seemed to say "ick".   
  
"Youwould wish I was woulsn't you Faye." Spike quipped back with a smirk. He stepped out of the kitchen and was definitely wearing clothes, but not his normal blue suit, for obvious reasons. Spike was wearing a white Tee shirt that Faye had never seen and a pair of faded black blue jeans. "I had just found some of my old clothes and decided that it was a perfect day to train outside."   
  
"Being outside has never stopped you from "training" half-naked before today." Faye spoke the quotations with a fair amount of irony. She was quickly taking note of her surroundings in order to figure out what Spike was really up to. She noticed a small lump of brown at the corner of the entrance to the kitchen that she guessed Spike had dropped. "Just what are you up to Lunkhead, and what did you drop on the ground in there." Spike mentally sighed, but kept his smirk on his face. He resigned himself to a lengthy questioning process. He bent his body in a way that would have unbalanced a normal person, and picked up the brown lump on the floor. He unwadded the article and showed it to Faye. It was a brown jacket with a bit of wool lining the collar.   
  
"Okay you caught me," Spike's tone was almost mocking of either himself, Faye, or both, "All I really was doing was going out for the night." Spike seemed to think that this answer was missing their normal pattern of argumentative conversation so he added almost as an afterthought "Is that alrgiht with you, MOM?" Spike was definitely trying his best to aggravate his unwanted shipmate, but the woman would not be thrown off so easily.  
  
"Only if you've done your chores, ass. So where are you going exactly?" Faye sat on the ugly yellow couch as she spoke, not bothering to move the blue suit. Spike put the jacket on and leaned against the door frame of the kitchen.  
  
"I'm going to play some pool and probably get fairly drunk." Spike spoke offhandedly, and this made Faye think about whether or not she'd even seen spike drunk before.  
  
"Pool huh, You mind if I tag along?"   
  
"Whatever suits you, just don't expect me to pay for anything you want."  
  
"Cheap bastard, who's shrewish now?"  
  
************* A Random Pool Hall With a Bar**************  
  
Faye was sitting at the table condiering the name of the particular place that Spike had chosen. Not only the name of the pool hall struck her, but also the trip itself seemed odd in her mind. Spike had led, in a way. He walked in front of her, when he would stop he expected her to. He had his hands shoved in the pockets of the coat, instead of the normal place of the pockets of his pants. He seemed a little sad, but Faye couldn't place the reason why, nor did she give him any relief from her constant verbal assaults, he of course payed her the same respect. He didn't look at anyone, or anything in particular; he just drifted it seemed. He saw what was going on, but it didn't really affect him. Faye had to stop a few times due to the traffic, but the nail thin body leading her never slowed or sped up it just weaved in and out of the crowds. The two of them passed two or three places that had both pool and a bar. Faye got a little fed up with Spikes seeming indifference, and asked what was wrong with the third place that they passed. Spike shrugged and said "It doesn't have the kind of lighting I want."   
  
"What about the others?" Faye snapped back. Spikes response seemed to be almost a yawn.  
  
"The first one had pink felt, not green, and the second was a gay bar. Now you're the one who's tagging along so just let me find a place alright?" Spikes inquisitive look was almost comical. He wasn't asking anything really, he was simply stating that she could go back anytime she wanted. Faye stayed with him though and the pair came to the ironically named "A Random Pool Hall With a Bar".  
  
Faye snorted into her gin and tonic, but soon set the drink down and turned to see what spike was up to. She was surprised to see that he actually was playing pool, and quite well as far as she could tell. He wasn't a shark by any standards, Faye had met a few of them and Spike wasn't that good, but his shots went in and he steadily got farther and farther ahead of his opponents. Faye continued to inspect the scene and saw that Spike never bet on the games, but he wore a look of such intense concentration that he might as well have been. He played as though the game meant everything and he never gloated about a win, nor did he complain or moan when he lost. Faye continued to watch as she tried to place where she had seen that look on his face before. His face was almost frightening it was so focused.   
  
Spike turned toward Faye and she inclined her head toward him, and he responded in kind by nodding at her. Faye stood up, not quite as steady as she would have liked, and walked toward the pool table. She surveyed the position of the two player and saw that while the game was close, Spike was behind.  
  
"You s'ould try for the nine thish time." Faye tried not to show how inebriated she was, even thought she was certain that Spike had seen her drinking more and more as the night progressed. Spike smiled at her like a brother who had just been told by his sister that he was good to his girlfriend and told her that he was thinking just that. Spike lined up the shot and the nine ball went into the corner pocket with a pronounced "thnk—plnk". Amazingly the que ball kept it's motion and bounced off the bumper knocking another ball into the opposite side's side pocket. "Shee I told ya!" Faye gleefully said putting her arm over his shoulders and leaning onto him. "You realle shoun't play poo' witout me from naw on. I'm good luck" Spike chuckled happily.  
  
"Yeah you seem to be improving my game quite a bit." Spike smirked at his statement even while meaning what he said. Spikes opponent sank the eight ball on his next turn, and thus the game ended. While Faye seemed to rest more of her weight on his shoulders Spike looked at the clock on the wall and noticed that the two hunters had spent far too much time out. Spike then looked at his comrade and decided to call it a night, on account of intoxication. "Okay Faye, Lets go." Faye pouted a bit and held him in place by tightening her grip on the coat.   
  
"No com'n we jus' got here an' I'm havin fun." Faye seemed to whine her protests quite well considering all the alcohol she had consumed. Spike slipped out of his coat, disengaged it from her grip, and in one of his far between gestures of kindness toward those he cared he wrapped it about her shoulders.  
  
"Faye we've been here for four hours, it's almost midnight, and I'm tired." Spike led the now far less fatal femme fatale of the Bebop out of the bar by her shoulders as he spoke.  
  
"What're ya gonna turn into a pun'kin, Cinnerella?  
  
**************Fayes room the next day***********  
  
Faye woke up to a headache. A bad headache. She didn't want to form words, she didn't want to breathe. *Why did that lunkhead let me drink so much?* she thought. She didn't remember getting aboard the Bebop, but here she was. She woke up with that disturbing thought. Sitting up completely, she checked herself over to make sure nothing happened during the night while she was out of things. As she went through her check she noticed something strange in he blankets. She pulled on the corner of the unidentified object and dientagled it from her bedding. She forced her eyes to focus properly as she examained it. It was Spike's brown coat. She got up out of her bed, and after making sure that she was clothed she walked out of her room (okay it was more stumbled but that's okay), down the hall, and to Spike's door. She was about to knock when Jet cleared his throat off to her left.   
  
"You might not want to do that, he's probably still asleep."  
  
"What happened last night, I don't remember making it to the Bebop." Faye said quietly.  
  
"You didn't, he carried you back and dropped you off in your room. Why do you have his coat?" Jet nodded towards the article of clothing that his statement focused on.  
  
"I dunno he left it in my room"  
  
"Maybe he wants you to keep it?"  
  
yeah okay that was sappy but it's late, and I can't do much better right now.   
  
I decided to dedicate this fic to my girlfriend.  
  
Okay I'm going to sleep now cya… 


End file.
